


[Podfic of] Perfect

by Podcath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, mixed-orientation relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:00:19] Sinope's summary: <em>"But you were at least interested in men, right?"</em> In which Loki left Clint with an extra gift, and everything is perfect, right up until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493973) by [Sinope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/pseuds/Sinope). 



> Sinope's warning: This fic deals with issues of sexuality and a subject that may be interpreted as dub-con. Please see the endnotes for spoilery warnings if you're concerned about triggers.

**Title:** [Perfect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/493973)  
**Author:** [Sinope](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sinope)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** MCU  
**Pairings:** Clint/Coulson, Clint/Darcy  
**Length:** 1:00:19  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Music** : James Blake - Overgrown  


**mp3:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?iw4c4cpg4hpff44) (24 MB) and  
**m4b:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?f15ztj5v3s7ydc4) (24.9 MB)  


**Author's Note:**

> Sinope's trigger warnings: Magical alteration of sexual orientation, followed by an otherwise-consensual sexual relationship with a gender that wasn't previously arousing.


End file.
